metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Vamp
is an ex-member of Dead Cell with vampire-like attributes, including a taste for blood, the ability to run across or stand on the surface of water or vertical walls, superhuman speed and agility, and the ability to shrug off what would typically be a mortal wound (e.g. being shot in the head). Besides the vampiric abilities, he is also an expert with both combat knives and throwing knives. His codename refers not his vampire-like abilities, but to his bisexuality. Vamp was the lover of Scott Dolph, who was the father of Helena Dolph Jackson, aka. Fortune. History Vamp was born in Romania, however, he lost his entire family in a church bombing in which he was pierced by a crucifix and buried in the rubble next to his parents. In order to survive, Vamp fed off of the blood of his family; this is how he acquired a taste for blood. He is bisexual, and was the former lover of Marine Commandant Scott Dolph, Fortune's father. Because of this, he and Fortune have a very close friendship, being more loyal to each other than to any other member of the Sons of Liberty, even their own Dead Cell teammate Fatman. At an unknown point in time, Naomi Hunter experimented with a certain type of nanomachine that allowed one to heal from wounds and sickness at an accelerated rate. Naomi never had the chance to perfect the design, however, she stated that someone had taken her design, completed it, and used it to test on Vamp. The experiment was an obvious success, which is how Vamp appears to be immortal. During the Big Shell incident, Vamp rebelled with the rest of Dead Cell, joining the Sons of Liberty, being led by Solidus Snake. He was "killed" by Raiden three times: first he was accidentally shot in the head and lower gut by him (the bullets was meant for Fortune but thanks to her extreme luck in battle, swerved aside and hit Vamp). The second was a close-in duel in an attempt to prevent Raiden reaching Emma Emmerich, with Raiden killing Vamp who fell into the water below them. And thirdly, Vamp was holding Emma at knife point as she crossed the Oil Fence holding the oil spill inside the Big Shell's boundaries. Although Vamp was supposedly killed by Raiden, Vamp still managed to inflict Emma with a mortal wound. In 2014, Vamp had joined with Liquid Ocelot, becoming one of his mercenaries, and also working closely with Laughing Octopus. He was first spotted by Solid Snake when he traveled to South America to rescue Naomi. After tracking Naomi, Snake spotted Vamp along with Naomi boarding a helicopter, and Snake shot Vamp once more in the head. Vamp took the shot, then stopped and commented that it was "time for his nap," before collapsing. Vamp rose to life once again moments later, surprising Snake. Shortly after, still in South America, Vamp fought with Raiden and mortally wounded him. After Snake rescued Naomi, she revealed the truth behind Vamp's regenerative capabilities, saying that, in a sense, he was "her monster." Later, when Liquid Ocelot headed to Shadow Moses to obtain Metal Gear REX's railgun for his own ends, Liquid told Vamp to stay behind, as he knew Snake would eventually come to stop them. When Snake finally arrived, Vamp challenged him. After seemingly "killing" him several times, with Vamp simply collapsing only to rise again moments later, Snake injected Vamp with a drug that repressed his nanomachines, thus making him "mortal" again. Raiden appeared to eliminate several Suicide GEKKOs, before Vamp challenged Raiden to finally finish him. As Otacon attempted to revive Metal Gear REX, Snake held off the Gekkos while Vamp and Raiden fought on top of REX with their knives. After Vamp incapacitated Raiden, he reached for Raiden's sword, only to have Raiden gain the upper hand, stabbing him in the stomach and finally bring Vamp's life to an end. Vamp fell from REX's head onto the ground below, where Naomi arrived and gave him a syringe that shut off his nanomachines which let him die of his injuries once and for all. Technology In an optional codec conversation, Otacon speculates that the FROGS gloves and boots have a mechanism that employs "Van Der Waals Force". This technology is a mutual interaction that occurs between two electrically neutral particles allowing heavy objects to crawl up walls. This technology is shared by Metal Gear Gekko and Vamp, allowing them to also cling to surfaces. Snake concludes that this is how Vamp was able to run on water and run up the support pillar at Big Shell and not that he had "some freak super natural powers" Deaths *Killed by two bullets fired by Raiden, ricocheted off Fortune's barrier and struck him in the head and lower gut in Shell-1 Strut-A Deep Sea Dock. *Shot numerous times by Raiden before drowning in Shell-2 Core-B1 Filtration Chamber. *Shot in the front of the head numerous times by Raiden before drowning once again on the Strut-L Oil Fence. *Shot in the head again by Solid Snake while in South America. *Stabbed in the stomach twice by Raiden in South America. *Shot and killed numerous times by Snake in REX's hanger on Shadow Moses. *Stabbed, slashed, and cut several times by Raiden atop Metal Gear REX. *Nanomachines shut off, causing him to permanently die of the injuries stated above. Behind the scenes * Early concept artwork of Vamp featured him as a female. * A 2-D sprite of Vamp can be seen in the background of Metal Gear Solid 2's ending sequence, when Rose appears to see Raiden outside Federal Hall. Kojima stated that this appearance was merely an easter egg, and didn't reflect Vamp's current location at the end of the game. * Another Dead Cell member named Chinaman was planned for the game, who had the abilities to walk on walls, ceilings and on water. When the character was scrapped, his abilities were given to Vamp instead. *Vamp's character design is based on the famous flamenco dancer, Joaquín Cortés. Trivia *In Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Vamp wears the dogtags of his fallen Dead Cell comrades. *In mgs4, when vamp is battling raiden, if you tuirn to shot vamp with the rail gun, it will not fire, and snake will simply say 'i cant' - possibly a reference to mgs1, when gray fox is killed Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Category: Characters Category: MGS2 Characters Category: MGS4 Characters Category: Metal Gear Solid 2 Category: Metal Gear Solid 4 Aus Metal Gear Wiki, einem Wikia-Wiki. de:Vamp